Silver Locks and Hazel 'Eye Love You's
by Doe Eyes at Dusk
Summary: Lifaen takes the time to ponder his and Narí's friendship.


**A/N: Okay, I know these two are minor characters, but at least they have speaking parts! And it's like instant ship! Don't judge!**

* * *

I sigh as I stare out over the forest floor. I've been sitting in this same position, in this same tree for hours, but I can't honestly bring myself to care. All I'm currently concerned about is the elf resting beside me peacefully, his eyes closed in a semblance of sleep.

I wasn't deceived by the illusion, nor was he putting any effort into deceiving me. After all, we both know that elves needed far less sleep than humans.

No. Narí and I were just enjoying the silence of the forest and each other's company. He's curled up beside me, his head resting on my leg. He'd changed his hair recently, so that it was off the back of his neck and didn't hang much lower than the bottoms of his pointed ears. Yet it was still long enough for me to ruffle those soft and silver tresses whenever I liked. My own hair still hung slightly past my jawline, just long enough for me to tie it back when it was in the way, with somewhat shorter bangs in the front.

I couldn't really help but smile as I remember the day Narí decided he was bored and wanted to braid my own dark locks. I know I asked myself often what I did do earn fate's favour that I might meet a friend like him. A friend who I wouldn't mind dropping all the formalities of the elven culture for.

I continue to ask myself the same thing during every moment that I spend with him.

My back is getting stiff from the lack of movement, but I don't move for fear of disturbing the other elf.

I shouldn't have worried myself, Narí's always had a kind of sixth sense about the others around him. He blinks and opens his eyes, golden hazel staring into plain blue. For a moment I'm left to wonder if he sees anything hidden there, and what it might be. Then he's sitting up to allow me the freedom of movement.

After some repositioning, I end up leaning against his shoulder with my knees bent and feet flat against the bark of the branch we're settled on.

"If it's information you seek, come and see me. If it's pairs of letters you need, I have consecutively three. Who am I?" He smiles, the amusement thick in his voice. He always did love riddles. Or puzzles of any kind, really.

He already knows that I don't have a clue as to what he's talking about. It's not common knowledge that we have a mental link connecting our thoughts almost constantly, similar to that of a dragon and it's Rider. He knows my true name and I know his. It goes without saying that that level of trust is something that only comes when two elves are as close to each other as is possible.

That's just how it is. Narí and I couldn't be closer if we were born as the same person.

"Lifaen, you haven't answered yet… Do you give up?"

Which is the reason he's allowed to tease me the way he is now.

I sigh, "Yes." He's still smiling, but it's gentler now.

"A bookkeeper." The glint in his eye doesn't go away, and he's not even trying to hold back his laughter anymore. Surely anyone listening would understand why I love his laugh so much. It's probably the most sincere sign of joy I've ever heard. He doesn't laugh if he's not happy. And sometimes the only reason he has for laughing is _because_ he's happy. Somehow, in a way, the sound reminds me of a bubbling stream. Playful.

His eyes, on the other hand, remind me of burning embers. I'd envy his eyes, but they wouldn't look quite right on me. And even if they did, I wouldn't be able to look at them the same way as I can now.

Those same eyes are more distant now.

' _If my eyes are beautiful, yours are… They're… breathtaking. Like I'm staring into the endless depths of a still, clear blue sea.'_

Even his thoughts are perfect. Like a cool breeze and freshly ground herbs, drizzled in warm honey. It's difficult to describe and even harder to understand if you haven't experienced it yourself. But a revelation like this is still hard to find an answer to,

Narí has tried to tell me what my thoughts are like. The closest he could get to accurately describing them was 'a green earthiness, underlined with saltwater waves and a cutting-edge splash of starlight' in his words. I'm not too sure what he meant by that, but thoughts are complicated things.


End file.
